DADLE and DPDPE, a peptide more selective than DADLE at the delta opioid receptor, markedly prolong the organ survival time in a canine multiorgan preparation. Results of a preliminary transplantation experiment indicate that the recipient dog functions normally after receiving a lung preserved over 40 h with DADLE in the multiorgan preparation.